


Experience

by InkScarlet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Drug injected by force, Experience, Torture, Trauma, Violence, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: The Soul Master who carries an Unconscious Shaman in his arms, takes him to the Soul Sanctuary to experiment him.(I am bad to the summarize, sorry)





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot contains violence, physical torture, trauma, experimentation, blood, drug injected by force.
> 
> This happens before the infection ravages Hallownest and after the end of the game.
> 
> Little Ghost has not become the Lord of Shade and the Grimm Troupe is still in Dirtmouth.
> 
> Little Ghost never saw the Shaman imprisoned (from Soul Sanctuary) and got the Shade Soul otherwise.
> 
> I used Google Translate because the English is not my language
> 
> Hollow Knight and these character belong to Team Cherry.

The shaman wakes up slowly, starting to regain consciousness.

The young Shaman tried to move but could not because his arms and legs were securely fastened.  
He struggled with all his strength to undo the bonds that held him but these efforts were useless.

The Shaman used his soul powers to free himself … but it did not work because he no longer had his powers.

The young Shaman started to panic and begin look around.

There were three large empty jars hanging from the ceiling of which two are on the right and one is on the left and there are also cables, two of which are attached to the table where the Shaman is attached.  
The Shaman looks at the jars again and notices that they are slowly filling up with white light.  
The young Shaman opened his eyes in horror, these cables connect to the table sucks his powers to put them in his jars.

The young Shaman discovers that he is in an experimental room.

The young Shaman shouted “HELP! SOMEONE, HELP ME !!!”  
“Shouting for help is useless, young Shaman”. said a voice.

The Shaman turned his head to find the source of the voice.

An insect was in front of him, which is round, big enough and has a scary smile.  
“Wh- Who are you ?” the Shaman said in a shaking voice.  
“Me ?” said the insect.  
“I am the Soul Master, young Shaman.”  
The Soul Master approached the Shaman raising his hand to hold his chin.  
The Soul Master turned the Shaman’s face from right to left to better inspect it.

The young Shaman began to tremble with fear, unable to do anything because he is tied up.  
“Wh- What do you want ?” said the young Shaman.

“What I want ?” said the Soul Master.  
“Your power, your soul!”  
The Shaman started to cry.  
“But why ?” Said he.  
“Why, because you, the Shamans, have a power and a soul who can makes immortal, I know it, every time I dream … I hear a voice that tells me that if I took power and Shamans’ soul, I would become immortal!

The young Shaman is horrified by what he has just heard.  
“You are crazy !” he shouted, “Our powers and our souls can not make someone immortal!”  
The Soul Master suddenly takes the Shaman by the blow.

“I’m not crazy, I’m doing the right thing and with my immortality, I could fight the infection!”  
The Soul Master dropped the Shaman’s blow and snapped his fingers.

Two insects entered the room, both are as large and round, one held a tablet and the other holding a tray that contained several surgical instruments  
The young Shaman trembled and sobbed at the sight of the surgical instruments.  
“No … pity …”  
“Do not worry,” said the Soul Master.  
“You’ll get used to it because I intend to keep you alive as long as possible.”  
“Syringe.” ordered the Soul Master.  
The insect carrying the tray approached the Soul Master and handed him the tray.

The Soul Master takes a syringe, puts a substance inside the syringe and approaches the Shaman.  
“No … No …” said the Shaman.  
The Soulmaster holds the Shaman’s arm and plante the needle in the Shaman’s arm.  
The Shaman screamed in pain and screamed “STOP” and / or “THAT’S HURT ” repeatedly while one of the two insects write notes with his tablet.

The Soul Master removed the needle from his arm and the Shaman began to have his head spinning.  
“What did you inject me?” said the Shaman.  
“You do not need to know it.” said the Soul Master.  
“Scalpel” ordered the Soul Master.  
The insect handed the scalpel to the Soul Master.  
The Soul Master takes the scalpel and makes several inscisions all over the skin while the Shaman is still conscious.

The Shaman screamed in pain.

Some hours later…

The Shaman was drugged, his skin was incided everywhere and some cuts were poorly closed.  
the shaman is bleeding a lot.  
The Soul Master made sure that his “experience” did not die.

When the Soul Master did not use it for his experiments, he put it in a dojo that was very cold.

The young Shaman tried several times to let himself die of hunger, but the Soul Master’s servants made sure that he did not let himself die of hunger by force-feeding him.

His life has become a real hell …

Little ghost returns to the Soul Sanctuary because he was bored.

Little Ghost searches the sanctuary for objects that will be useful to him.  
During his search, Little Ghost was a horrifying discovery.

A Snail Shaman who has been tied up for probably several days, his skin was cut off everywhere, some wounds were infected and badly cared for.

Little Ghost was shocked at what he had just discovered, he approached the Shaman thinking that he was dead.

The Shaman uttered a great gasp and a howl that pushed Little Ghost back.

The Shaman stopped screaming and began to sob.

Little Ghost slowly approached the Shaman so as not to frighten him.  
The Shaman slowly raised his head and saw a very small insect with a nail.  
“Please … don’t hurt me …” said the Shaman.

Little Ghost unties the Shaman and takes him in his arms.  
The Shaman sobbed for several minutes …

The Shaman stopped crying told Little Ghost. “Are not you going to hurt me, huh?”  
Little Ghost makes a sign of no.  
“So … what are you going to do with me?” And where is the Soul Master ?! If he comes back, he will again torture me with his experiences!

Little Ghost pulls out a tablet and draws a picture saying that the Soul Master is dead.  
“…He is dead ?” He said softly.  
“… Is he really dead?”  
The young Shaman began sobbing with happiness.  
“I am free! I am finally free!” he shouted!  
The Shaman is happy that hangman is finally dead but … He just thought of one thing … the Shaman does not have a house.  
“But what should I do?” I have nowhere to go, “he said.

Little Ghost pulls out his card and shows the Ancestral Mound to the Shaman.  
“Is there another Shaman Snail?” he asked  
Little Ghost nods.  
The young Shaman sobbed again.

A few hours later, Little Ghost took the young Shaman to Dirtmouth for treatment by Grimm and his troop.  
Once seated, the Shaman fell asleep immediately.

Some weeks later …

The young Shaman has recovered from these injuries but his trauma is still there.

Little Ghost takes the young Shaman to the Ancestral Mound so that he can see one of his species that he has not seen for a very long time.

Little Ghost and the young Shaman are at Ancestral Mound and see Shaman Snail.

Shaman Snail felt Little Ghost’s precognition and said, “Hello again, my young friend, you came to visit m-”  
The Shaman Snail sitting up stood up in shock as he saw the young Shaman thinking that all Shamans Snail were dead.

The Shaman Snail ran to take the young Shaman in his arms.  
“I, who thought that I was the only one of my kind, I’m so happy to be no longer alone!”  
The Shaman Snail and the young Shaman both cry of joy.

The two Shamans stop crying and the Shaman tells the young Shaman “Little one, what do you come from Mound?”  
“I … have no Mound, I do not have a house.” said the young Shaman softly.  
Shaman Snail is shocked to learn that.  
“Do not you have a house ?!” Said the Snail Shaman.  
“Yes … I do not have a house”. said the young Shaman.  
“I wander for days looking for a house and food.” continued the young Shaman.  
“While I was looking for food, I felt a blow to my head and then everything went black.” said the young Shaman.

The young Shaman explained everything that happened to him at Shaman Snail. The torture, the experience, the hunger, the cold and the pain he has endured for days.  
“It’s horrible!” The Shaman Snail shouted  
“My poor little one, I will take care of you very well, you will be fed, lodge and you will be safe.”  
The young Shaman never knows how happy he feels all his life.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this one shot!


End file.
